sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pit: Mindgames
Note:'This page was used to compile info when Mindgames was released. It is now low priority as the wiki has since then updated all of it's articles .You are welcome to browse it for a general idea of what The Pit's expansion/DLC brings to the game, however. General information A page dedicated to summing up the new content of the "'Mind Games" expansion to SotS: The Pit. As announced on most websites selling the add-on, it features an extra 10 floors and a nigh-unbeatable new difficulty. Overall, Mindgames ''brings enough depth and new features to the game to be worthy of being called an "expansion", rather than a "DLC" (downloadable content). In certain articles, this colour (span style="color:#afe") is used to mark expansion-only items or entries. If you aren't big on Source Mode editing, copy (CTRL+C) then paste (CTRL+V) any words in that colour to quickly access it, then type whatever you wish to time directly in front of what you just copied. Repeat the process with other, regular color words to get back to the normal text color in the same entry, and don't forget to erase the superficial words you copied. The New Classes *'Solforce Psion''' **Advanced gear and Psionic abilities from the start, but low Might and abysmal non-psionic skill scores besides Melee. Also has +1 to natural healing ticks. **Depends heavily on knowledge and proper use of Psionic abilities to survive. **Playstyle comparable to the Engineer early on, preferring combat experience and psionic skills over item hunting and crafting. Eventually, his Psionics help with providing food & opening doors. *'Tarka Ranger' **Cannot wear heavy armor, but has up to 3 moves per turn from the start and +1 to natural healing ticks. Also begins the game with a Sar and a Melee attack that both hit multiple monsters. **Depends somewhat on using obstacles, doors and the environment in general in combat. **Plays similar to the Marine early on, preferring Melee combat and certain skills such as lockpick. Best at taking advantage of all kinds of Traps in the middle of combat and out-maneuvering creatures. New Stat & Skills *'''Power '''is Mindgame's new stat, which governs the number of Psi points a character has and improves defense against psionics. *New Psi skills : **Empathy **Telekinesis **War Mind **Redaction **Manifestion **Mecha Empathy *New other skills : **Engineering, which is used to manipulate new combat devices who act as "auras" within a room, typically to your disadvantage. New Monsters *New families : **Basilisk breed - Animals with medium armor, good melee ability and large sensor range. ***Mu'gala **Corrupted Liir breed - Versatile high health psionic users. ***Liir Screamer **Feral Male Zuul breed - Similar to Corrupted Doctors, but with Psionics. ***Pack Leader **Ghost Maker breed - Fast spiders who will often "hit & run". Inflicts rare and/or potent status effects. ***Wall Crawler ***Psider **Gorilla breed - Comparable to the Moon Bear breed in power and speed, these Yetis can open doors. ***Gigantopithecus ***Skunk Ape **Mind Wolf breed - Some of the first Psionic monsters you encounter. Can turn Invisible. ***Cyberwulf ***Jaeger ***Mechanodog ***Snakedog ***Uberwulf **Morrigi Traveler breed - Dragon-like creatures with inventory-damaging lasers, and psionics. ***Morrigi Screamer **Shadow Bat breed - These large bats reduce your Psi points with each successful attack. ***Night Terror ***Lamprey Hawk **Smilodon breed - Lions found deeper into The Pit, with particularly low armor but high penetration. ***Sabretooth **Turret breed - Ranged mechs stationned in hallways that are unable to move. ***Light Mk 1, 2 and 3 *Pre-expansion Family additions / Miscellaneous: **Captives - You may now find temporary allies within statis pods : ***Sasquatch (Yeti) ***Liir ***Treasure Hunter (Morrigi) **Computotron - Durable "toaster" tower with high damage and a long-distance laser. **Cow - Found within the Biodome. Hostile but fairly weak. **Cryoid - Adaptoid variant which does not hide. Inflicts Cold status effect. **Fire Flies - Robotic, unarmed Hiver swarm which is somewhat rare and hard to hit. **Fryoid - Large, red Toxoid who spits flames from afar. **Librarian - Collector variant which appears far sooner in the game. Stuns everything in a frontal cone. **Sun Flower - Found within the Biodome. Fires single energy shots. **Unknown Agent / Mothman - Weak creature whose purpose and affiliation are unknown. New Weapons, Armor & Equipment *Weapons **Tarka Warhammer - Melee hammer which has a chance to "knock back weaker foes". **Spear - Spear weapon with +1 range when attacking horizontally or vertically. **Ishak Blade - Knife which is competitive with Blades in terms of damage and can apply Poison. **Heavy pistol - A "Magnum" style gun with high damage single shots and slow reload. **Snub Pistol - A pistol which fires the new high explosive ammunition. Looks like a rusty .38 revolver. **Quoit Pistol - Energy pistol with exceptionally high penetration. Uses the new AM Cells. **Pulsar Pistol - Rapid fire pulse laser pistol. Used and dropped by Unknown Agent. **Terror Bomb - Grenade which inflicts Fear on organic creatures. **Lightning Bomb - The EMP grenade's little brother, more expendable. **Teleport Grenade - Teleports anything hit to another room on the current the floor. **Starlance - New spear class weapon. **Heavy Sniper Rifle - A powerful, long range, rifle class weapon that uses the new High Calibre Rounds. **Psi-Blade - A blade class weapon that can damage an enemy's Psi power with each attack. *Armors **Exo Armor - Allows you to use heavy weapons and increases inventory size when worn. As long as it is in your inventory, also provides a small, charge-free boost to all electronic tasks. **Psi War - An armor that protects against psi attacks and aids psi regeneration. **Tarka AP - A tarka armor that damages melee attackers. *Equipment **Psi Helm - Reduces your Empathy and Resistance, but increases your defense against psi attacks. **Harmonic Resonator - Necklace which absorbs 1 instant death attack before breaking. **Accelerators - Boots which increase your base movement speed by 1 and decrease food consumption by 10%. New Food, Ingredients & Recipes *Various Tarka delicacies. *Some non-expansion recipes' material requirements were adjusted, such as the Chitin Armor. *New recipes from unknown soldiers can be deciphered, teaching how to make new improvised items. *(Food) Brain Soup = 2x Pineal Gland+Hiver Brain Crystal+Exotic Proteins+Giant Mitochondria. *(Equipment) Harmonic Resonator = Adaptive Crystals+String Sinks+Superconductors. New Messages *System Administrator and Master Control return with reports on Psionic experiments and potential. New Rooms *"Metagame" room. Monster-free and allows you to bank XP and items for '''different '''characters. If you choose to start a new character at an advanced floor, you will also start in such a room. *Biodome - A whole extra floor by itself, this large open-space area can only be done once per playthrough.and can be accessed through a randomly generated 2nd staircase on any floor. *Tons of new "themed" floor rooms can be found and are described in the game manual. Expect Cryoids from Cryo-Labs, Librarians from Libraries, etc. New Status Effects *Cold - Reduces max movement per turn by 1 and causes your armor to have a 100% chance to lose durability with every attack you take. It does not show up on your HUD however. *Madness - Causes monster hallucinations to constantly appear behind your character's back and around corners. Also causes certain elements of the game to become misleading and confusing.for the player. *Fear - Adds movement, removes control, moves randomly. *Paralyzed - Used by most Psionic creatures, causes you to be unable to do anything for 5 or 6 turns. *Invisible - The creature casting this becomes invisible to you. It is a status effect which can be resisted. *Dark - Much like Dim, but vision is reduced to the minimum of 1 tile around the character. May be a side effect of high radiation. *Pain - Inflicts a -30 penalty to all skills and prevents the use of psionics. Also strips you of any defensive psionic or "buff" active. Inflicted by Whip attacks, which are typically used by Corrupted Liirs and Mothmans. New Traps *Door Traps: **Teleport - Sends you into another room on the floor which also has a Teleport door trap. **Madness Field - Causes Madness. **Cleanse - Cures one level of any status ailment, and currently fully heals you. **Psi Boost / Drain - Restores or drains 150 psi points. *Floor Traps **Fire Trap - Sets anything within 2 tiles on fire, causing strong damage over a few seconds. **Fear Trap - Causes Fear. **Teleport - Sends you in any room on the floor. Can be resisted. New Bio Mods, Usables & Tools *Bio Mods **Pyrotechnic mod - Weapon mod which causes each attack to attract more/less attention from distant monsters & floor security units. **Motivation mod - Weapon mod which, on hit, increases/decreases the chance of monsters attacking on their next turn. **Psionic mod - Weapon mod which drains creature Psi power every attack. Negative version unconfirmed. **Psi point Serum - Mod which increases/decreases your psi points by 15. **Psionic Serum - Mod which increases/decreases all your 6 Psi skills by 1-3. *Usables **Liir Edu-Pet - Increases one psionic skill by 7-10 but can backfire. **Liir Candy Bar / Psi Booster - Restores many Psi points but the better ones can backfire. **Bio slug - Place in a Weapon or Armor with bio-mods to remove one random bio-mod within it, and place that mod back into your inventory. Or destroys it. *Tools **Bourdox - Can add to your Biotech skill when needed. **Pocket Doc - Can add to your Medical skill when needed. New XP-Guide *Monsters have their XP rewards lowered considerably (by -25%) - this affects the original game, too. Category:Sub Category:Knowledge